The Crushed Lotus
by InoySasuke
Summary: Porque Ren no puede eligir entre dos cosas: el amor y la música. Y al final, el es capaz de proteger a ambos, pero algo le costó mucho mas… RenNana-drabble. Traducción y adaptación. Historia escrita por Vanity-chan.


Nota de traductora: Esta historia pertenece a Vanity-chan, es de su autoría, yo sólo la traduzco y la adapto al español, para que todos podáis leerla. Conserva su derecho al Copyright y no es un plagio. Sí, le he pedido permiso para traducirla. Muchas gracias por dejarme traducir tu historia.

Nota de autora: Es mi primera historia de Nana. Solamente, tenía que coger estos sentimientos de mi pecho rápidamente, porque me siento muy triste por la muerte de Ren. Y porque es Nana es el único manga en el que llore (lo juro, no es broma), estoy muy identificada con ella y todo su universo. Pasé un mal rato al escribir, tratando de acercarme a la manga como fuera posible, ya que la trama original, es muy buena y totalmente retorcida. Y no tengo corazón para intentar cambiarla por el bien de la escritura :P

Advertencias: Spoiler.

Escrito porque la tristeza es lo mío. :)

Disclaimer: NANA no me pertenece, pero ojala Shin si :3

Publicación: 19/05/09

* * *

The Crushed Lotus.

De: Vanity-chan.

Traducido y adaptado por: InoySasuke

Porque Ren no puede elegir entre dos cosas: el amor y la música. Y al final, el es capaz de proteger a ambos, pero algo le costó mucho mas…

* * *

Sin ella, él es patético.

La cadena que lleva colgando alrededor de su cuello _como Sid Vicious_ es una prueba de ello. Ella es la _única_ que tiene la llave. Ella es la única que puede abrir el candado que lleva Ren. Ella tiene su corazón entre sus manos.

Él se da cuenta de cada momento en que estuvo solo, sin ella, cada cigarrillo encendido, que fumó y aplastó en el cenicero, cada mirada al espejo roto, cada droga consumida, cada pensamiento salvaje, cada miserable recuerdo, cada aliento, cada paso que lo alejó de ella, que él está arruinando inconscientemente su propia vida.

Al principio, él no se dio cuenta de la importancia de esa realización, y luego el significado real de todo en sí, la realidad dio empujones en su rostro.

Nana es su vida. La vida que él está arruinando.

Su conexión es demasiado profunda para ser comprendida y traducida en meras palabras.

Nana.

Ella le había pedido ayuda durante los conciertos de la gira de Blast cuando Shin fue arrestado por lo mismo que él está haciendo ahora: consumir drogas.

Ren se había negado.

"Yo no quiero reemplazar a esa persona"

Él no es diferente.

Y eso fue lo último que Ren le dijo. La última vez que hablo con ella. La última vez, y entonces ellos _nunca_ más se volvieron a hablar.

 _¿Y lo harán alguna vez?_

Y ahora él está aquí, viviendo su vida patética y miserable mientras Nana está viviendo la suya. Vivir sus vidas separadas. Sin darse cuenta del daño que se están haciendo el uno al otro por estar separados. Luchando en una guerra en la que nunca van a ganar.

Siempre ha sido todo sobre sus sueños. Sus deseos egoístas. Su gran sueño de compartir su música por ser más popular. Su único sueño de derrotar a la otra banda por ser famoso.

Sus deseos no se cumplen.

Bueno, se encuentran, pero _chocan_. Ellos chocan.

Así se separaron y luego se encontraron de nuevo, decidieron casarse, pero ahora todo está en ruinas a causa de las elecciones de sus sueños sobre el amor.

Su orgullo: ser el guitarrista de Trapnest.

"Yo no quiero ser la razón por la que Trapnest se meta en problemas."

No es una mentira. Pero entonces-

El sonríe, su móvil se aprieta contra su oído mientras saborea el sabor del cigarrillo levemente presionado entre sus labios, inhalando el adictivo aroma dulce, como si fuera suficiente como para hundirlo en la oscuridad y dejar todo atrás.

-él está haciendo esto porque ha perdido, si nada más le queda por hacer para proteger sus posesiones mas preciadas.

¿Trapnest?

O…

¿Nana?

La decisión que él tuvo que tuvo que tomar.

¿Perseguir sus sueños…?

O…

¿…el amor?

"Eso no es nada. Yo no pienso morir antes de llegar a ver la carita de la pequeña Satsuki-chan."

Él casi puede oír la sonrisa de Hachi desde el otro lado de la línea. Él sonríe antes de colgar y colocar su teléfono móvil en su bolsillo.

Él va ir a verla. Él ira y recogerá el regalo que compro para el cumpleaños de Nana. Y entonces todo estará bien. Al igual como lo que le dijo Hachi…

Pero antes él tiene que traer a la princesa de Trapnest de vuelta al castillo.

Reira…

Ella dice que no va a cantar más, a menos que Ren toque la guitarra.

Trapnest…

El no quiere la ruina de su grupo.

Él mira al espejo lateral y ve un coche que lo ha estado siguiendo desde Tokyo durante todo el camino hasta aquí.

Él no puede arriesgar la reputación de Trapnest ahora…

 _Su decisión es-_

¿Qué?

Él está empezando a frustrarse. Dudando.

¿Qué cojones puede hacer ahora?

¿Y si el toma la decisión equivocada? ¿Justo como antes?

Más rápido. El conduce más rápido. Un exceso de velocidad bajo la pesada capa de nieve.

 _-finalmente_

Apretando sus ojos con fuerza, luchando contra las lágrimas que amenazan con caer…

Su coche se estrella contra un edificio…

…juntando sus manos e inclinándose sobre ellos en la decisión porque-

Él ha tomado su decisión.

-Él debe de darlo _todo_ para proteger sus manos.

Él debe de darlo todo para proteger a Trapnest.

Incluso si su _vida_ depende de ello.

 _Una vez le dije a Nana que iba a llevarla conmigo cuando yo me muera…_

…

…

… _pero esta vez, tengo que romper esa promesa…_

…

…

…

… _porque tengo que protegerla demasiado_ a ella también.

…él perdió la batalla.

Sin ella, Ren es patético.

* * *

"Te reirás del amor, pero el amor te hará llorar"

 _-Takagi Yasushi_

* * *

A/N: Me encantan las palabras sabias de Yasu. xD

Notas de autora: Una historia terriblemente corta, si, pero es así.

Esta historia ha sido producto de una idea retorcida, en la que Ren se estrella contra el coche a propósito… Y he cambiado algunas cosas para que la idea de la historia funcionara. Pienso que el texto está bien, pero, sinceramente, no es como sucedió. En serio, para los fans de Ren, por favor, no os enfadéis conmigo.

Review.

Nota de traductora: Hola lectores, ya que has entrado a leer este fic, debes comentar, y Shin será un romántico nagashi (un chico que recorre el mundo tocando la guitarra en busca del amor) y Naoki te mandara un beso 3

Si queréis que traduzca algún drabble de NANA al español, solo tenéis que decírmelo con un comentario.

Ai shiteru.

InoySasuke.


End file.
